


Barely Breathing

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last thing Adam expected he would ever do was wake up, much less wake up in control of his own body.</p><p>But no, here he was, blinking in confusion at a water stained ceiling and trying not to be blinded by the sunlight streaming in through window."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote a sequel. Umm... so, yeah, this might become a series... maybe?

The last thing Adam expected he would ever do was wake up, much less wake up in control of his own body.

But no, here he was, blinking in confusion at a water stained ceiling and trying not to be blinded by the sunlight streaming in through window. Wherever he was, it smelled like dust, disuse, and old paper.

He took a deep breath, relishing the control to do even _that_ , and sat up. It seemed vaguely miraculous that the only pain he could feel was a slight twinge in his side and arm, but he couldn't remember why.

"Oh man, you're awake, that's awesome!"

Adam jerked at the sudden sound in a room he could have sworn was empty and looked up. The house he was in was tiny and he immediately guessed that it was one of those that could be transported on flatbed trucks. He was on a couch in the living room and could see the kitchen and a hallway that probably led to a bedroom and/or bathroom.

Sitting at the table was a guy. That sounds really vague, but honestly, he looked like one of those guys who could be forty and still look about eighteen. He was scrawny with a nose and eyes that were too big for his face. And he was grinning. A sincere grin. It was kind of creepy.

"Seriously dude, what was that craziness at the cemetery? It looked like a nuke went off, but so far as I can tell, you're human."

There was a silver knife, a canister of salt, a jug of water with a rosary in it, and a bottle of- was that _Borax_?- on the kitchen table. Adam's heart plummeted.

This scrawny looking guy was a _hunter_.

"Hey, you okay man?"

Adam opened his mouth, to lie or not he wasn't sure, but the second he inhaled to speak he was choked off by a horrible, hacking cough because his throat was sand-paper dry and _Christ_ , had he been eating sawdust??

"Oh shit."

The scrawny guy got up, fumbled around in the fridge for a second, then jogged over and pressed a water bottle into Adam's hand.

Oh sweet merciful _Jesus_ , water was amazing, water was the best thing ever, it felt like he'd been in a desert for millennia, and why would anyone drink anything other than water _ever_?

"Careful, dude, you're gonna make yourself sick."

Adam toyed briefly with the idea of flipping Scrawny off, but decided against it eventually. He downed half the bottle in one go before stopping for breath.

"You okay?"

He nodded absently, still panting slightly.

"Well, I'm Garth. I found you and your friend in Lawrence. Stull Cemetery?"

_-There's a gate outside a graveyard- there's a crow- there's Sam!- no-notSam-_

_Lucifer-_

_TheImpalaDean-_

_Dean!_

_Theangel-_

_Fire-rage-fury-_

_Haste-horror-_

_Falling-_

He came back to himself gulping air like he'd been gulping water a second ago.

"-Whoa, you okay?"

A hand pressed on his shoulder. He smacked it away instinctively.

Scrawny- no, Garth backed away, hands raised, "Okay, just take it easy."

Adam swallowed, pressing back against the couch. What _was_ that? It was a memory, his memory, but it was insanely intense. Was that a flashback?

"Okay, let's just calm down. Can you tell me your name, at least?"

He sort of wanted to glare at the patronizing tone, but honestly didn't have the energy for it, "Adam. My name is Adam."

Garth went white as a sheet. _Now_ Adam was paying attention. "Adam? Sam and Dean's brother?"

He snorted, "Yeah, for all the good it did me." But how did this Garth guy know about him?

Garth opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by "U Can't Touch This". Adam had a split second to wonder if he was on some sort of bad trip before Garth started fumbling around in his jacket and produced a ringing cell phone.

"What? ... What-now?! Look man, I'm kind of in the middle of- You did _what_?! Ugh, you're such an idjit, hang on, I'll be there in a couple of hours. Don't touch anything!" Garth snapped the phone shut and sighed, "Look, can you just... stay here? I'll be back before morning, but someone's got to keep an eye on your buddy. He was in worse shape than you, so he's back in the bedroom. I gotta go before this idjit gets himself killed."

Garth continued muttering to himself all the way out the door, which Adam stared at until he heard the sound of a car driving away, then stood. He was shaky on his feet, weirdly shaky. He felt like he was relearning how to walk.

A paper sat on the table. If nothing else he could learn the date.

He staggered over to the table, clutching his water bottle in one hand before scooping the paper up with the other. He nearly dropped it upon learning the date.

Six years. Six years since he'd died, five years since the Apocalypse that apparently hadn't gone so well.

What had happened? Where were Sam and Dean and what had happened with Michael and Lucifer?

Adam kept asking these questions to himself but, honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Five years of nothing in his head, nothing but that one terrifying flashback. What if the rest of it was worse?

Keeping one hand on the table for balance, he made his way toward the kitchen counter. He'd meant to go for the fridge, to see if there was more water, but the knife block stopped him.

Without really knowing why, he pulled out one of the knives. The metal was shiny and clean, a mark of disuse, the set was probably a gift. He set the water bottle down and turned the knife over in his hands. The blade was tugging at something in his memory, but what-

 _-cutting and_ screaming _and blood-_

_redredredred everywhere, warm and sticky and metallic-_

_piercing and slicing and tearing and-_

"Adam?"

He was gasping for air again. He hardly even noticed that there was now a wide stripe of red across his palm from the blade.

Swallowing down the scream in his chest, instead Adam found himself whispering, "I- I was in Hell."

"Yes." The reply came immediately, though the voice giving it was soft, confirming the nightmarish images in his head.

Adam turned.

This must be the person who had been with him. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. The guy looked _his_ age, he had short blonde hair and soft blue eyes and was looking at Adam like- like...

"I was in Hell... for a long time."

"Yes." The guy said again, stepping forward. He was barefoot, clad in only a pair of weird red pants and a swath of bandages that almost completely covered his chest and arms. He took the knife from Adam's hand and set it out of reach.

Adam felt like he probably ought to be retreating, this unknown person had him backed up against a kitchen counter, but his mouth evidently didn't agree because it just kept right on talking, "But I don't- I can't remember. I mean, there's flashes, but-"

"I believe that was Michael's intent." The blonde took Adam's hand and turned it palm upward. "He didn't have much time, I doubt he was able to block all of it. But most of it, I hope, he buried when he gave you to me." He used his free hand to cover Adam's.

Adam winced at the contact with the cut, but felt his mouth drop open when the pain faded. There was a faint glow from the sandwich of their hands, a glow that he could also see shining distantly from beneath the bandages around the blonde's chest.

"What are you?"

The blonde removed the hand on top of Adam's, showing new, pink skin where the cut had been, "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Adam swallowed, "And _who_ are you?"

The creature lifted his eyes just slightly to meet his. His lips curled in a fond smile. "My name is Samandriel."

He squeezed Adam's hand gently.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."


End file.
